If You Ever Return
by CourtneyLovesToWrite
Summary: AU. When Maya Matlin was ten years old her parents divorced. She had to leave everything she ever knew behind. Including Campbell Saunders, her best friend since she was five years old. When she is fifteen she has a chance to visit her dad for the summer. But when she comes back, she realizes that nothing has stayed the same and Campbell has become someone he is not.
1. If You Ever Return Prologue

Prologue: The Day That Changed Everything

Eleven year old Campbell Saunders knocks on the door of his best friend Maya Matlins house. Mr, Matlin answers the door and smiles as he sees that it is Campbell at the door. "Oh, hi Cam! Maya is upstairs in her room." Cam smiles at Mr. Matlin as he runs past him and up the stair case. "Thank you Mr. Matlin." Mr. Matlin shakes his head. He saw Campbell Saunders as much as he saw his own children. Not that he was complaining. Cam was a great kid. He was also helping Maya to come out of her shell more. As far as Mr. Matlin was concerned, Cam was welcome over anytime he pleased.

Upstairs in ten year old Maya Matlins room, Maya was practicing her cello. She practiced everyday for hours. It was something that she was good at it and that came very natural to her. She was so absorbed in her cello, that she jumped when Campbell came into the room. "Hey Maya!" Cam greeted as he jumped onto her bed. Maya clutches her hand to her heart. "God Cam don't do that! You almost gave me a freaking heart attack." Cam chuckles at her response. "Sorry Matlin. Didn't know you scared so easily." Maya rolls her eyes. Cam knew exactly which buttons to push in order to get under her skin. "Yea, whatever Cheesy."

Cam glares at the nickname that was given to him at the age of seven. Maya was the only one who was allowed to call him that. Cam looks down and plays with his hands as he remembers his reason for coming over. "So, um, I heard about your parents divorce..." Maya closes her eyes and tries to block out the tears that threaten to fall. "I'm so angry Cam. They're taking me away from everything that I know. I don't want to move to a new school. I don't want to make new friends. I don't want to be away from you."

She puts her head in her hands and Cam hears her start to sniffle. He gets up and moves to the floor on his knees, directly infront of her. "Maya. No matter what happens I promise that we will stay best friends. I will call everyday, text, I'll even use a carrier pigeon if I have too!" Maya giggles and lifts her head up. Cam smiles as he sees her beautiful smile grace her face. "There's my Maya." He pulls her into his arms and she buries her head in the crook of his neck. "Nothing is going to change. You'll see. We will always be best friends no matter what." Maya just pulls him closer, praying that he was right. _

A/N: This is my new story! I got a new laptop so I don't have to use my ipod anymore! Which means faster and easier updates for me! I know I've been really crappy at continuing stories but this one is different! I already have it all planned out! I just need to type it! So do you guys think this is even worth continuing? Let me know with a review please!


	2. IF You Ever Return Chapter One

**Chapter One: The Forgotten Dream**

Maya wakes up from her dream, breathing heavily. _She hasn't had that dream in 4 years. Why is it coming back now?_ She takes her pillow and forces her face into it. _She shouldn't feel guilty about this. It is as much as his fault as hers. Keepimg in touch with someone is a two way street._

A knock on the door interupts her thoughts. Her mother enters the room and Maya gets up into a sitting position.

"Maya? Are you up?" her mother asks as she walks over to her bed.

"Yes," Maya declares, "what's up?"

Her mother sits on the bed and sighs deeply. _Something was definitly going on. _"So, your dad called."

Maya looks at her hands in order to avoid looking at her mother. "Oh?"

Her mother takes Maya's hand into hers. "He called and asked if you wanted to spend the summer at his house and I said yes."

Maya looks at her mother, a horrified expression on her face. "But mom! I don't want too. I wanted to spend the summer with Tori and Zig. We had so many things planned." Maya was aware that she was pouting but she didn't care. This was her summer and she wanted to spend it her own way.

Her mother sighs deeply once again. "Maya, your dad has some important knews he would like to share with you. You only have so much time to spend with him before you go off to college you know.

_Aww the guilt card. Her mother was well known for throwing that one out there. _Maya groans and closes her eyes. "Fine. But only for you."

Her mother smiles widely and engulfs her in a hug. "Thats my girl! I'm gonna go make you breakfast." Her mother left the room with a spring in her step.

Maya however felt like doing the complete opposite. She falls back onto her bed and screams into pillow._ This was going to be a long summer. _

**Two Days Later**

**Maya's Driveway**

Maya put the last of her suitcases into the back of her mom's SUV.

Tori sighs as she thinks about the upcoming summer. "This summer is going to suck so bad without you dude."

Maya gives her a small smile. "Thanks Tori. I'm going to miss you." She pulls her best friend into a hug and tries to hide her tears.

Her boyfriend, Zig, looks down at Maya sadly. "I'm going to miss you so much babe."

Maya wipes the tears with the back of her hand. "I'm going to miss you too Ziggy." She pulls Zig down and kisses his lips. _How was she going to survive without him?_

Her mother honks the horn impatiently and Maya groans again. She gives her friend and boyfriend one last hug before getting in the car.

"This is going to be good for you," her mother states as she pulls out of the driveway. Maya puts in her earbuds in attempt to block her out.

**At The Airport**

Maya checks her luggage to make sure she has everything and then turns to her mother. She gives her passport and pulls her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much baby."

Maya then realizes how much she's going to miss her mother. She's never been away from her longer than a week. She hugs her mother back just as tightly. "Me too mom. I love you."

She pulls away and gives her mother one last smile. She then makes her way through the gate and onto the plane.

**Toronto, Canada**

Maya makes her way into the airport terminal and looks around for her sister, Katie. Katie had moved in with their dad when she decided to go to college in the area.

She soon spots her sister and makes her way over to her. "Katie!"

Katie turns around and embraces her little sister. "Hey chicken little! How have you been? I've missed you."

Maya smiles at her old nickname. "I missed you too. I've been pretty good. Where's dad?"

Katie grabs her sisters bag for her and they make there way through the crowded airport. "Working," she states without looking at her sister.

Maya mumbles under her breath, "Of course." _Why doesn't that suprise me?_

**At Maya's Dad's House**

Maya's stepmother, Lisa, puts a plate of chicken and rice in front of her. "It's so great to have you here Maya. We've missed you."

Maya smiles at Lisa. She forgot how much she liked her stepmother. "I've missed you guys too."

Maya's father makes his way through the front door and puts down his briefcase. "Hello loving family." He spots Maya at the table and smiles at her. "There's my little girl."

She smiles wide at her father and wraps her arms around him. "I've missed you dad."

They make there way over to the table and sit down for dinner

"So dad. I was thinking tommorow that we could go to the beach." She looks at her father, waiting for his reaction.

"Sorry sweetie, I can't. Have Katie take you."

Maya tries not to show her dissapointment. "Oh. ok. sure." _Why did she think this time was going to be any different?_

**That Night**

**In Maya's Bedroom**

Maya is unpacking her things and sees her father enter the room. To be honest, she was alittle ticked off at him. She had ruined her summer plans for him and he wasn't even spending any time with her. "Look dad. I'm not really in the mood to talk."

Her father looks alittle taken back. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'll just leave then."

Maya sighs. She hadn't meant to be so cross with her father. "Sorry dad. This is just a big change."

Her dad smiles at her. "I know. Finish packing and then head to bed." He kisses her forehead and then leaves the room.

Maya finishes unpacking and then goes to bed, Unsure of what the next day will bring.

A/N: I'm so glad to see you guys are enjoying this story. I've tried a new format and want to know if you guys like it. Can I have 4 reviews for the next one?

-Courtney (:


	3. If You Ever Return Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Where is Campbell?

Maya's House

The Next Day

Maya's POV

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming into my room. Damn sun. Why did it have to be so frigin bright? I roll over and let my feet touch the hardwood floor. I get up, brush my teeth, and get dressed.

By the time I get downstairs, Lisa had finished making breakfast. Eggs and bacon. My favorite. Katie had already sat down at the table and gotten her plate. I shoveled the food onto my plate and started stuffing my face.

Katie looked at me in amusement. "Hungry much?"

I gave her a cheeky smile and just continued to eat my food.

"After breakfast do you want to go and see your friends?" Katie questioned.

I nodded my head enthusiastically and quickly finished my food.

I had missed my friends so much. We had all been friends since the first grade. Jenna, Clare, and Alli. The three best friends a girl could ask for. Don't get me wrong, Campbell was my ultimate best friend. But sometimes I just need some time with the girls.

I bite my lip from nervousness. What if they were mad at me? I mean we had all sort of kept in touch but only really through email. What if they didn't want to see me?

Katie could sense my nerves so she shot a smile at me. "I'm sure they've missed you as much as you've missed them."

I returned Katie's smile. Sometimes my sister knew exactly what to say.

Clare's House

Two Hours Later

Katie pulled up to Clare's house and cut the engine. I, however, didn't move from my seat. Katie gave me an odd look and a little nudge with her shoulder.

"So we're here."

I realize that we are here. But now that we are I have no idea what to do or say.

I've never been good with words.

"Would you just get out and go to the house? You know that they're in there. This was the place that you guys always used to hang out."

That was true. Clare's house was our designated hang out spot. Mostly because it was the best house for sleepovers.

I take a deep breathe and pull on the car door handle.

I hear Katie pull away as I walk onto the porch. I wait three seconds before I knock on the wooden door.

Three faces greet me in the big, glass, front window. Clare opens the door with Jenna and Alli behind her.

"Oh

"My

"God." They all exclaim together. I am soon entangled in a web of arms.

"We missed you so much!" Jenna states as she pulls away from me.

"You look awesome!" Alli declares.

"But why are you here?" Clare questions as she pulls me towards the kitchen.

"I'm visiting my dad for the summer. I'll be going back in the fall."

And just like that you could feel the atmosphere in the room go from cheerful to tense.

"Well we're really glad that your back." Clare says with a smile. But I can tell that the smile is forced.

I try to shift the focus in the room back to happiness. "So we should have a movie day!"

"Sounds like a great idea! I'll make the popcorn." Clare states as she pulls the popcorn down from the cabinet.

"Ok! I'll invite Cam!" I pull out my phone and scroll through my contacts.

It gets quiet in the room once again. I look up from my phone. "Where's Campbell?"

Everyone looks everywhere in the room but me.

I repeat it again. "Where's Campbell?"

Clare is the first one to speak. "We'll tell you but I don't think your gonna like what you hear."

Oh god.


	4. If You Ever Return Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: The Explanation**

**Clare's House**

We all sat down on the couch as they prepared to give me my answer. I have to admit, I was nervous. What could have happened to Campbell that was so bad that they had to sit me down first? What if he was sick? What if he was dea-, NO! I couldn't even think like that. It hurt too much.

Clare clears her throat as she prepares to speak. "Well first you should know that we're no longer friends with Cam."

I look at them, confused. "What? What do you mean?"

Alli continued the story for Clare. "He's not Campbell anymore. He's gone."

"It all started when you left..." and she went on to explain.

Apparently Campbell had gone into a depression when I left. He lashed out everyone, pushing all his friends away. Things had started to look up when he joined the ice hounds in eighth grade. He had even made Co-Captain. But he had changed when he became part of their team. He was a complete jerk now. He was a bully and treated girls like objects. He had even started bullying Clare for her weight in the ninth grade.

I just couldn't believe it. When I left, Campbell was the sweetest guy in the world. A total sweetheart. He would have never hurt anyone, espically Clare.

Clare's next statement pulled me out of my thoughts. "And now he drinks and parties every weekend and it's really starting to scare us."

I take a deep breathe and close my eyes.

This was all my fault. If I had never left Campbell would be the same. We would still be best friends and he would be making us laugh right now. Why couldn't I have just kept in touch with him? I felt completely responsible.

**Campbell's House**

The next thing I knew I was at Campbell's door. I had to get to the bottom of this and fix it. All I remember telling my friends that I would be right back and ending up here.

And then I knocked...my heart was racing. I take a deep breathe but don't let it go as he opens the door.

I was greeted with Campbell's big brown eyes. But the warmth in them was gone. In it's place were cold eyes. And they were directed at me.

"Maya." He states and I flinch at the venom in his voice.

What? What was going on? Why was he acting like this?

I felt like my world was crashing around me. My best friend hated me.

"Maya." He repeated. The eyes that once held so much safety for me were gone.

I snap out of my trance. "Campbell." I state back. I pull my coat more tightly around myself, it was a semi-chilly summer day.

"What are you doing here?" he questions and closes the front door behind him.

"I'm back for the summer. I"m visiting my dad. And I wanted to see you." I say this to see a reaction from him.

His eyes soften for one second then go dark once again. "Go home Maya."

I freeze and my heart feels like it's just been shattered into a million peices. "W-what?"

"Go home." he repeats. "I don't want to see you."

I can feel the tears gather in my eyes but I won't let them fall. "Well that's just too bad. Because we're best friends and I want to see you."

He closes his eyes, in thought it seems. "Well I don't want to see you. And we're not best friends and we haven't been for a long time."

The tears are now freely falling down my cheeks. "Cam-"

He cuts me off. "Go home. And don't come back." He then closes the door in my face.

I make my way off the porch and down the steps, pulling out my phone as I do. I dial the familar number as the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Hello?" The person on the other line answers.

"Katie?" I say while trying to control my breathing.

"Maya? What's wrong?"

"Can you pick me up? I'm outside of Campbell Saunders's house."

Katie pauses for a second then answers. "I'll be there soon." Then the line goes dead.

I put my phone away and just continue to cry.

It's offical. My Cam is gone.


	5. If You Ever Return Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Bonding Time**

Katie picked me up from Campbell's house and didn't say a word the entire way home. Which I was thankful for. I was too lost in my own thoughts to respond to any conversation. When we got home I just ran up to my room without saying anything to anyone. When my friends asked what I happened I told them I was tired and would talk to them tommorow.

At about seven o'clock Katie came up to check on me. I was just laying on my bed and staring up at the cieling. I was lost in my own thoughts.

Katie gently knocks on the door and enters the room. "Are you alright?" she asks as she sits at the foot of the bed.

"No." I say as the tears start to fall once again. I've been more emotional in the last three hours than I've been in the last three years.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asks, concern evident in her tone.

I closed my eyes and sighed. What could it hurt? I went into full explanation of what happened. Only stopping when I was too choked up my tears to continue. Katie never interupted once. Only listened to everything I had to say.

"And now...he hates me!" I exclaim, bursting into tears.

Katie pulls me into a hug. "No, he doesn't."

I pull away and wipe my face on my sleeve. "How do you know?"

"Because he's your best friend."

I hugged Katie again and hoped, no prayed, that she was right.

**A Couple Hours Later**

After I talked to Katie I told her that I wanted to try to go to sleep and cool off. But sure enough, two hours later and I was still wide awake. I heard the soothing sounds of the wind from outside, and thats when all the thoughts of him came rushing back. I cared about him so much. I don't understand why he would change himself so drastically. Didn't he care about his friends? I mean his true friends.

Suddenly my cell phone went off. I had a text from Jenna.

Jenna: Hey. Are you ok?

I nodded to myself and texted back.

Maya: Yes. Just alittle taken back is all.

Jenna: Good. And yea I was alittle taken back by him too.

Maya: So anyway, why are you up so late?

Jenna: I should be asking you the same question. But I had that best friend instinct that you were awake.

I giggled to myself and shook my head.

Maya: Hahaha. I remember when we all had those instincts.

Jenna: lol. yea, so Clare, Alli, and I are going shopping tommorow. Wanna come?

I replied almost instantly.

Maya: Hell yea I wanna go!

Jenna: Hahahaha ok. We'll pick you up tommorow say around noon?

Maya: Sounds good. see you then :) Goodnight gorgeous.

Jenna: Goodnight beautiful :)

I smiled and turned off my phone. God, I missed my friends so much. I was serouisly thinking about getting up and taking a walk but I finally fell asleep. At least now I had something to look forward too.

**The Next Morning**

I wake up to my sister and my dad hovering over me and yelling my name. _What in the world is going on?_ "ugh!" I groaned and rolled over to see my sister and father staring at me with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh, god. Thank you." Katie looked up to the ceiling as she said this.

I look at her, clear confusion on my face. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't wake up! We forgot how heavy a sleeper you are."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Gosh guys. Way to make something very little into something so big."

My dad glances at his watch and heads towards the door. "Well, now that thats taken care of, I need to get to work. Bye girls."

I looked down at my hands and sighed. I then got up and headed towards the bathroom. I muttered a "Drama Queen" at my sister as I walked past her.

Katie laughed at little bit then left my bedroom.

**A Couple Hours Later**

I hear Katie downstairs, greeting my friends. "Hey guys. Come on in."

I walked down the stairs and hugged all my friends as I came down the stairs. "Hey Guys!"

"Hey, My. Ready to go?" Alli questioned.

I nodded and grabbed my purse off of the kitchen chair. "Yep! Bye Katie! I'll be back soon."

**At The Mall**

As soon as we got to the mall, we hit our favorite store, Forever 21.

"Don't you just love this store?" Clare asks as she heads over to the shorts.

"We all do!" Jenna commented as she followed Clare.

I smiled at my friends and started going through the Jeans rack.

A few hours later, we were all shopped out and eating in the food court.

I really missed this. All of us hanging out." Alli comments as she pops another french fry into her mouth.

"I really did too. I missed you guys so much."

Our little love fest is interupted as we hear obnoxiuous laughter at another table. We all look over and see Campbell and teammates being annoying and causing a bunch of noise. Campbell looks over at me and we lock eyes.

_Oh, God._


	6. If You Ever Return Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Uh Oh! Asshole Alert!**

_I can not belive my luck. Out of all the times to be here, Cam choses NOW to come with his obnoxious teammates!_ Cam and I lock eyes from across the food court. I feel the daggers coming from him and brush my hair over my eyes and hide my face. My friends look at me, concern on their faces.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Clare questions while I continue to hide my face.

"Nothing is wrong." I mumble into the table. "I just don't feel good."

Jenna starts rubbing my arm in a comforting gesture. "Alright sweetheart. We will take you home."

We all start to gather our bags when Cam and his team start to make thier way towards our table.

"Uh oh. Asshole alert." Alli mumbles under her breathe.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. A couple of losers and a fatty." Cam comments with a sneer on his face.

The comment makes my blood start to boil. _He used to be friends with us! Why is he talking to us this way? I just don't understand. _

One of Cam's friends notices me and puts on a flirty smile. "Well maybe the people they hang out with aren't too bad. What's your name cutie?" He questions me.

"None of your bussiness." I growl at him.

"Well if your ever up for a good time you know where to find me. The name's Luke. Luke Baker." He winks at me after saying this.

_Gross. I think I just puked in my mouth alittle bit. _

I look at Cam to gauge his reaction. He is glaring at Luke and his jaw is tight.

_Is that...jealously? I'm confused. What does Cam have to be jealous about?_

"As fun as this has been. We have to get home. Bye!" I state and grab my bags off the table. My friends do the same and soon we soon make our way out of the food court and towards the exit.

**In The Car**

"Well that was very intresting." Jenna comments.

"God! I can't believe Luke! If your looking for a good time call me!" Alli mimicks as she focuses on the road.

I let out a giggle and then look over at Clare. She was staring out the window.

"Clare are you ok?"

She looks over at me and then smiles. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." She then joins Jenna and Alli in conversation.

_I don't really believe her. But I'm gonna let it slide for now. _

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short! I've had to work all week. So what's your guys' thought? What do you think is wrong with Clare? Until the next one!

-Courtney (:


	7. If You Ever Return Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Luke Baker's Party**

So I have been staying with my dad for the last month and I actually feel comfortable here. More comfortable then I could have ever expected. Lisa has gone out of her way to make me feel at home here and I really appreciate it. Katie and I have been getting along much better here than we ever did at home. Nothing much has changed on the dad front but I didn't really see much happening in that department. My friends and I hang out every day and we are now closer than ever. I talked to my friends from my home on Skype yesterday. Everything there is pretty much the same. So you can say that my life is pretty good right now. Except for _Cam. _I have seen him a total of three times since I've been here. Every single time he has sent hate glares my way. I'm starting to believe that his face is permanently stuck that way. So you can understand my hesitation when Alli came in and announced that she wanted to go to Luke Baker's party.

"But it's like the party of the year! We have to go!" Alli complained as she was looking through my closet. She holds a top up to her frame and glances at me. "Can I borrow this?"

I nod my head while flipping through a magazine. I was laying down with my feet up against the wall. "Why on earth would you want to go? Cam and his entire crew hate us and you want to party with them?" I question while my eyes never leave the page.

Alli sighs and flops down on my bed. "But it will be so fun! We don't even have to hang out them. There will be other people at the party."

I glance over at her and see her giving me the puppy dog eyes. I groan. She knows I can never resist. She just looks so darn cute! "Fine! I will go!" I yell, exasperated at this whole situation.

Alli lets out a squeal of delight and throws her arms around me. "Yes! You will not regret this! We are going to have so much fun! The girls and I will come over around seven and we can all get ready together." She hugs me one more time before grabbing her bag and bouncing out the door.

I groan and fall back onto my bed. What the hell did I just get myself into?

**Later That Night**

The girls and I were rushing around my bedroom scrambling to get ready. I am sporting dark wash skinny jeans and a top that I had borrowed from Katie. My hair was curled and I was sporting natural makeup. I looked pretty damn good if I do say so myself. I was putting the finish touches on my makeup when I noticed Clare. She was looking in the mirror and pinching the baby fat on her stomach. I was really worried about her. Ever since that day in the mall she hadn't been herself. She was really quiet and was kind of irritable lately.

I close my lip-gloss tube and gently touch her shoulder. "Are you alright Clare?"

She glances at me and snaps out of it. "Oh yeah! Just a little tired. Don't worry about." She then goes back to getting ready.

Why don't believe her? She said so herself that she was fine.

My thoughts are interrupted when Jenna announces that it is time to start heading out. I grab my small purse off my bed and glance in the mirror one more time before joining my friends in the car.

**At The Party**

All I good see around me was people getting drunk and couples making out on couches. I had been drinking and it was a complete disaster. I had drank before but I knew I was a lightweight. I had lost my friends in the crowd a couple of hours and had lost count of how many drinks I have had. I knew that I needed to find a bathroom and quick. I made my way up the stairs and made a quick left turn. I am however blocked by Luke Baker. Oh god.

I attempt to side step around him but he puts his arm up, blocking my path.

"Excuse me." I state and attempt to step around him but he puts his other arm up. I was trapped. Oh god. Why didn't I follow the stupid buddy system?

"Hey baby." His breathe smells absolutely rancid. Like a mixture of beer and stale Doritos. Gag.

"Hey. Now can I please use the bathroom?" I shrink back against the wall to put as much distance between me and this creep as possible.

"Oh yea. Sure." He steps aside and I blink at him confusion. O.K. Whatever.

I make an attempt to step around him but I don't make it far before he grasps my arm tightly and starts dragging me towards a bedroom. Oh boy. Why can't I remember the self-defense moves that Katie taught me? I start pulling my arm from his grip but it is no use. He's too strong. "Let me go you stupid idiot!"

He makes it to the bedroom but is then slammed against the wall. I blink in surprise. Did that really just happen?

"Don't touch her!" A voice hisses at him before slamming him against the wall once again.

Wait Campbell? What the hell?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! I've just been really busy with work and such. But what do you think? Cam is being all protective! Ohh I can just imagine it! Mhmm. Anyways! Until next time lovelies!**

**-Courtney (:**


	8. If you Ever Return Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Are You Bipolar?!**

**Still Luke's Party**

I was just watching Campbell hold Luke up against the wall and scream profanities at him. The next thing I knew, I was pushing my way through the crowd of people that had formed and down the stairs. I heard Campbell call my name but kept walking. I made it almost to the front door before I felt someone grab my arm and I was spun around. I was met with Campbell's brown eyes. I ripped my arm from his strong grip.

"Maya. Are you alright?" He questioned at me, he then grabbed my face in his hands and started inspecting it for bruises. "Did he hurt you?"

What. The. Hell.

"Are you bipolar or something?!" I yell at him while pulling my face from his grasp. _What the fuck is his problem? I was really concerned for his mental state._

Campbell gives me a confused look. "What?" _Is he serious? He really doesn't know?_

I clench my teeth together and my fists tighten at my sides. "You've ignored me for the past month, have made my friends' life's a living hell for the past three years, and you don't know why I'm mad?!" I question, with mock shock in my voice.

"Wait. You're mad at me." Campbell states with shock in his voice.

_This boy was freaking frustrating!_

"Really? What was your first clue?" I say this with complete sarcasm in my voice.

I can see that Campbell is starting to get angry. _Good. The asshole deserves it._

"Well sorry for just saving your ass up there. Or did you want to Luke to drag you into that bedroom and have his way with you?"

_The Nerve of This Kid!_

"I had everything under control."

A snort escapes from his mouth and he leans against the stair banister. "Yea. I could see that as you were fighting his grip on your arm."

I close my eyes and try to get my breathing under control. _God. This kid really knew how to push my buttons. But then again he always did. _

I have to glare up at him due to the fact that he has a good 6 inches on me. "Just stay out of my life. I don't need you." I then turn on my heel and start to head towards the deck.

"You're welcome." Campbell yells after me and I freeze in my tracks.

I then turn around and give him a sickly sweet smile. "Thank you." Cue the sarcasm once again. It's just a natural born talent. I roll my eyes and go to find my friends.

**The Next Day**

**Clare's House**

God. I can't believe that I actually have bruise from this kid. I glance down at the ugly purple bruise that is on my wrist. Well this is going to be a bitch to explain to my entire house hold. It's not really cold enough to wear long sleeves or hoodies.

I sigh as I put another pancake on my plate. Clare's step dad, Glenn, made the best pancakes in the entire world. It was another reason her house was so good for sleepovers. Well that and her delicious stepbrother. But he was dating my sister. Anyway, that's a whole other story.

Jenna glances at me while taking a bite out of her pancake. "Why the long face?"

"It's just Campbell. He has some nerve doing what he did last night."

My friends all exchange glances then go back to eating. "What?" I question.

"It's just…..he did kind of save you from being groped by that creep."

I sigh once again. "I know."

_I know that I should be thanking Campbell for saving me from being groped by Luke. But it's just so hard. I feel like I just need to another reason to be mad at me. He's really hurt me. _

"I just can't handle the fact that I owe him for something. He hurt me really bad." I glance down at the table. Not wanting to meet any of my friends' eyes'.

Clare gently touches my hand. "We know. But you have to realize that you hurt Campbell really bad too."

Alli nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He just started acting like a cocky asshole ever since he got out of the mental hospital."

_Wait, Mental Hospital?! What?!_

**A/N: Yes! It is another chapter! I'm on a roll with this story. Now quick question. Do you guys like the longer chapters better? Or short chapters with quicker updates? BTW, this is my favorite chapter. Maya and Campbell's banter is just too funny :P**


	9. If You Ever Return Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: The Story Behind Campbell Saunders**

**Cam's POV**

I was ten years old when my best friend, Maya Matlin, moved away. It was the hardest thing I ever had to deal with in my short ten years of life. It was the year that my life started to completely go downhill. That was the year my dad also committed suicide. I started to withdraw myself from everything and everyone. Given the fact that I was an only child, I had to deal with grieving my father's death on my own. My mother tried to help me as best as she could but she was dealing with her own demons of course. My grades started to slip in school and I didn't talk to anyone. I was a loner. Clare, Alli, and Jenna tried to help as best as they could. But they never really got me. Not like Maya did. No one could understand me the way Maya could. Me and Maya hadn't spoken in over a year. We promised we would always keep in touch and we couldn't even keep that promise. I guess I never meant that much to her.

I was eleven years old when I first wondered what the world would be like if I wasn't in it. Would people be upset if I died? Would my mom care? Would anyone care? I remember being at a shopping mall. My mom was loading her shopping bags into the truck and I was just watching the cars whizz by. I remember just stepping forward towards the traffic and closing my eyes. Maybe I could be with my dad now. My mom soon realizes what I am doing and roughly pulls my arm back. She forces me into the car and reprimands me the whole way home. The incident is never spoken of again.

I was thirteen years old when I hurt myself purposely for the first time. I had gotten mad at myself because I failed my math test and I had done terribly at hockey practice. Oh yeah, in eighth grade I joined the Toronto Ice Hounds. I had a natural talent for hockey. My mom thought that it would help to get over my father's death. What a joke. I couldn't do anything right. No wonder my dad left me. I went to my room and just trashed everything in sight. I found a pair of scissors and slashed up and down my arm. There was so much blood. It was everywhere. I couldn't stop it. I soon passed out, but before I did, I heard my mother scream my name.

I woke up in the hospital three days later. My mom was crying by my bed side. I had lost a lot of blood. Enough to need a blood transfusion. The doctors told me that I was suffering from depression and traumatic stress disorder. I was one fucked up kid. I spent six months in a mental hospital. They had to make sure that I would never hurt myself again.

I got out of the hospital just in time for ninth grade. Everyone avoided me and teachers gave me sympathetic glances every time they passed me in the hallway. The only people who didn't treat me any differently were the ice hounds. People can say whatever they want about them. But when I needed someone, they were there. That's why I started to change when high school started. I felt like I needed to fit in with these guys. They were the only ones I had.

I soon became the most popular and most feared guy in school. I was drunk with the power. Seeing the fear in kids' eyes when I walked down the hall gave me a sick sort of satisfaction. When Maya returned it brought a lot of unsettled feelings back and I couldn't handle it. That's why I lashed out at her and pushed her away, because if I showed how I was really feeling, I couldn't ever take it back.

**Maya's POV  
**When I left Clare's house and made my way home and up to my room, I just cried. I mean like body rocking sobs. I was a horrible person. Campbell was there for me through my parents' divorce. He was my rock. But when he needed me the most, I wasn't there. Why couldn't I have just called him? How hard was it for me to pick up the phone and call him? No wonder he hated me. I would hate me too. I picked up my phone and texted the familiar name and number. 'Thank you'. A few moments later I received a response. I opened the text and a smile graces my face.

**From: Campbell Saunders**

**To: Maya Matlin**

**You're welcome.**

Ok, so it wasn't exactly an invitation to be friends again anytime soon. But it was a start.

**A/N: Aww :) They're starting to talk again! Thoughts? Comments? Questions?**


	10. If You Ever Return Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: I Need You**

"Alright, mom. Tilt the camera a little to the left." My mother continues to maneuver the web cam in the completely opposite direction of which I said. "Not my left. You're left." She finally pauses the camera in the exact place which I said. "There! Stop that's perfect!"

I can finally see my mom's smiling face. "Oh, honey. You're so beautiful."

I smile a little. "Mom. You saw me last month. How much could I have changed?"

She lets out a laugh. "Oh. You would be surprised how much things can over a short period of time."

Don't I know it. Over the past few days, mine and Campbell's relationship had completely shifted. We weren't exactly best friends but we weren't enemies either. He didn't glare when he saw me anymore. We kept this shift from our friends. We didn't want to complicate things more than we had too.

"So how are things over there?" My mom questions, succeeding in pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Um, there ok. Dad's working as usual." I mutter the last part under my breath. Of course my dad was working. He was always working.

My mother lets out a sigh. "I thought he was supposed to be working on that."

"Yeah. I thought so too."

"Sweetie. Do you want to come home?"

Her question made me pause. Did I want to come home? Sure, I missed my mom and my friends. But I also had my friends here. Plus I didn't want to leave when Campbell and I were finally getting our relationship back on track.

"No. I'm ok mom. There are things here that I need to take care off first."

My mom nods in understanding. "Of course sweetheart. Take as long as you need."

This is why I love my mom. She was always there for me and never pushed to do anything I didn't want too. We had such an amazing relationship and I missed her like crazy.

"I miss you mom."

"Oh baby. I miss you too Now can you put your sister on the phone? She needed to talk to me about some class that she's going to be taking."

I nod and call my sister into the room. Katie takes my laptop and walks upstairs with it. I hear my call phone Bing and see that I have a text message.

**From: Zig**

**I miss you like crazy baby 3**

A smile graces my face. God, I missed Zig so much. We had been together since seventh grade and I was completely in love with him. We hadn't talked much since I've been at my dad's. But it was nice to know that he was thinking about me. Cause I was definitely thinking about him.

**To: Zig**

**I miss you too 3 only three more weeks and then we'll be together again.**

I put down my phone and start looking in the fridge for something to eat. While I am making a peanut butter sandwich, I hear my phone go off again.

**From: Zig**

**I love you.**

I can't help but grin like an idiot. We had told each other that we loved each other hundreds of times. But I still get butterflies in my stomach every time I hear it.

**To: Zig**

**I love you too baby 3**

I eat my sandwich and load my plate in the dishwasher. I check my phone and I am surprised when I don't see a text from Zig. But from Campbell.

**From: Campbell Saunders**

**I need you.**

Um, what? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**To: Campbell**

**What's wrong? Are you ok?**

I start panicking. What could Campbell possibly need me for?

**From: Campbell Saunders**

**I am in trouble. Please come. **

Oh my god.

**A/N: Another short one. But I should have another one up later tonight. Comments? Questions?**

**-Courtney (:**


	11. If You Ever Return Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: Boy You've Left Me Speechless**

I closed my phone and sucked in a deep breath. I would not panic. I would remain calm and collected. Cam didn't need me to panic right now. OH MY GOD. Who am I kidding? I am totally freaking out right now. But I text Cam to tell him that I am going to be there soon.

**To: Campbell**

**Don't move. I will be there as soon as I can. **

I get the address from Cam and call my friends to ask for a ride. I continue my deep breathing and try not to vomit. I need to be strong for Campbell. What could possibly be wrong with him that he needs me? Is he hurt? God, if he's hurt, I am going to lose it. Someone is going to pay.

My friends soon bust in the door in a rush. Well, I don't blame them for being worried. I did send a vague text message. It just said that it was an emergency.

Jenna is the first to recover from her panting. "What's wrong? What's the emergency?"

Clare and Alli continue to pant and look at me, waiting for my response.

"It's Campbell. He's in trouble."

They all give me confused looks. "What do you mean he's in trouble?" Clare questions.

I then show them the text messages and all of their faces turn pale.

"Oh my god. What do you think is wrong with him?" Jenna asks as she starts pacing the room.

"I don't know. I'm just scared that he's hurt or something." I bit my lip and try to blink back the tears that are forming in my eyes.

Jenna grabs her car keys out of her purse and starts making her way out the door. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

We all pile into Jenna's car and set off in search of Cam.

**At Campbell's Unknown Location**

We pull up to the address that came gave me and I look out the window, a confused look on my face. "Wait, he's at a house?"

Alli lets out a noise of disgust. "This is Mike Dallas' house. He throws keg parties every weekend. He's also the co-captain of the Ice Hounds with Campbell."

Wait, why would Cam say he was in trouble if he was just at his teammate's house?

"Well, he did text me. So something must be wrong. Park somewhere so we can check it out."

Jenna does as she's told and we all make our way to Dallas' house.

**In The House**

Are you freaking kidding me? We are at Dallas' house right now and there's a party going on. How could Cam possibly be in trouble here?

I look over at my friends and notice them giving me the same look. Cam is a liar. He doesn't need me to save him. But then why does he want me here?

"Guys, I think we should all split up to find him. We'll cover more ground that way." We all nod in agreement and start going in opposite directions.

I have been walking around the party for five minutes when I finally spot him. He is playing beer pong with all of his buddies and is chugging down a cup of beer.

My blood starts to boil. He has me freaking out over him when he is perfectly fine? What the hell does he think he is doing?

I march over to him and his friends and cross my arms over my chest. "Campbell." I state with disdain in my voice. I am so pissed off right now.

His eyes light up when he sees me. "Maya!" He wraps an arm around me and pulls me to his side. "I missed you so much! How are you?"

I roll my eyes and untangle myself from his grasp. "Your drunk Cam. Why did you text me?"

He smiles confidently. "I thought you needed a little fun and knew I couldn't get you here any other way."

I was fuming now. "You can't just mess with my emotions like that Cam! I was really worried."

He and his buddies start to laugh. I roll my eyes and start to leave the table but Cam pulls me back by my arm. "Come on Maya. Stay for one game."

"No way in hell. I don't drink and you know that."

Cam starts to give me the puppy dog face and my tough façade starts to crumple.

I grab his arm and pull him a little bits away from his friends. "Cam, come on. This isn't you. We have to get you out of here."

I pull Cam's arm and start making my way through the crowded living room. We make our way into an excluded hallway. Suddenly, I feel myself being turned around. I am met with warm brown eyes. Before I have time to process anything I feel warm lips crash onto mine. Oh my god. Campbell Saunders is kissing me.

I feel Cam wrap his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. Oh my god. What am I doing? I'm kissing Campbell Saunders back. I feel butterflies in my stomach and fireworks and all that romantic junk. Kissing Zig has never felt like this. We soon pull away and Cam rests his forehead against mine. He had a smile on his face. I, however, was completely speechless. What did we just do?

**A/N: Awww their first kiss! What do you guys think? Did I do them justice? Comments? Questions? Until next time my lovelies!**

**-Courtney (:**


End file.
